


He’s Been Working a Lot Lately

by DaisyDooooo



Series: Dousy Ficlets [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Sleeping on one’s lap, dousy, five-minute fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: Prompt: One falling asleep with their head in the other’s lap.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Dousy Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009599
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	He’s Been Working a Lot Lately

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a Drabble prompt, but I don’t like being limited. I found a tumbler post with 20 prompts on them so there is more to come. Enjoy.

“Hey, sorry I’m late!” Daniel called as he walked into the Mackenzie household. It was movie night; a monthly get together with Mack, YoYo, Daisy, and Daniel (Flint and Kora joined them when they weren’t busy at the academy). This time everyone had arrived on time, except for Daniel.

He came in twenty minutes late to see everyone already seated in their normal spots around the room. He crossed the room and dropped down on the couch next to Daisy, resting his head on the pillow sitting in her lap. 

Her hands instinctively started going through the curls on top of his head and that had Daniel nodding off before the opening credits were even done rolling. 

At the end of the movie, the song that was playing over the credits was accompanied by several loud snores from the man sleeping on Daisy’s lap.

“I guess he enjoyed Toy Story, then,” Kora joked referencing the movie they had just watched.

Daisy pushed a few curls out of his sleeping face. “He would have loved it. He’s just been working a lot lately. The long hours whip him out.”

She ran her pointer finger over his cheek bone. “Alright,Danny Boy, wake up,” Daniel’s eyes softly opened, “Let’s get you in a real bed.”


End file.
